


Second Chance

by exoenthusiast (lorenipsums)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenipsums/pseuds/exoenthusiast
Summary: Baekhyun escapes his own wedding and runaway.Chanyeol ditched his wedding and oh well, runaway.





	1. Prelude

_Prelude_  

 

Baekhyun is already on his bridal  _suit_. He’s all set to attend the “Wedding of the Year” but for him it’s public suicide. He’s not ready to tie the knot for someone he’d only seen thrice: In a photo, during their families’ dinner and of course, in a tailoring shop (where the dressmaker took their measurements for their wedding outfits).

 

He sighs as he see his reflection in the full-length mirror. His brown locks were combed neatly upward and he also has a simple make-up that compliments his pale skin. The black kohl that lined his droopy eyes perfectly suited him. He looks pretty, okay, but then he doesn’t look like someone who’s in love. He puffed his cheeks. Eyes looking determined to go with his plan.

 

Three knocks on his suite wakes him up from his trance. “Hey, Baek, we need to get going.” It’s Kyungsoo, his best friend and supposedly  _Maid of Honor_. Baekhyun gave him a small smile. He's sure that his parents ask his poor best friend to make sure he won't escape or what. 

 

 _This is it_. But little did Kyungsoo know, Baekhyun had already made up a plan to escape (which is btw, he planned it few days prior teehee~). He plans to be a runaway bride. Oh yes, he will ditch his own wedding and let all of the guests and his family wait for nothing. To hell with his inheritance but he will never stake his heart for money.

 

“Go ahead, Kyung, I will just calm my nerves.” Kyungsoo just gave him a nod. The truth is Baekhyun is so nervous as fck right now. He knows what can be the possible effects of what he plans. His parents will disown him for sure and the merging will be post-pone or worst, cancelled.

 _You can do it, Baek!~_  He closes his eyes and takes a deep breathe. There’s no backing out now.

~~It’s show time!~~

~~

 

 

“You are out of your mind.” Sehun told Chanyeol for the nth time around. The said man, Chanyeol, glares at his bestman as he checks his appearance on the full-length mirror.

 

The taller of the two sighs, “You know man, my life is at stake here. I don’t want to marry someone I barely know what's worst is I don’t even love and besides, I want to do things I want with my life before settling down.” Determination is visible in his eyes and with finality he said, “I need to do this.”

 

“Like seriously, Yeol? Runaway groom? You’ll make them wait and most especially your-supposedly-soon-to-be-wife for nothing.” Sehun says but Chanyeol couldn’t care less.

 

“Why don’t you just support me? Are you really my bestfriend, you doofus?” He rolls his eyes as he grabs his backpack which contains his things and few clothes.

 

“Whatever, man.” Sehun may seem like an emotionless bastard (like seriously, he is) deep down his façade he’s worried for his retard best friend who’s planning on ditching his own wedding.

 

He readies himself because he’s sure he will be bombarded of questions. Sehun sighs as he thinks of how stupid his best friend is. That tall jerk will leave him dealing with all of the shits that he will left behind. Such a nice best friend he is (clap-clap-clap).  He will make Chanyeol pay for all of this, one day for sure!

 

But now,  ~~It’s show time!~~

~~


	2. Run Baby Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the real chapter 1 yay! forgive my mistakes and grammatical errors ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

 

 

Baekhyun rides the bridal car. The car drives away not on the way to the Church (where the wedding will take place) but to another hotel near the airport. Of course, he wouldn’t runaway and escape unprepared. 

When they’re at the hotel’s entrance he immediately gives the money to the driver. The car will now go to the church and Baekhyun is not stupid to stay where the driver drop him off, instead he hired another cab and went to another hotel. He's buying sometime before his parents realized that he runaway. He grabs his bag and went to the reception area. Baekhyun receives weird looks from the passerby-s and people at the hotel lobby. Who wouldn’t look at him when he’s in his wedding suit!? 

  
Well, he don't really care as soon as he got out of this dress shirt the better. He ignored them and asked the receptionist the room he reserved. “Here’s your room key for 614, sir.” He thanked him and went to his room.

  
After slipping off out of his wedding suit, he disposed it in a black garbage bag. Then, he removed the make up on his face and let his hair fall on his head. Hmmm, much better, he thought on himself.

  
Baekhyun is now on his oversized hoodie with an old pair of jeans and sneakers. He gets his small luggage out of the cabinet and rummages his bag to get his plane ticket then he went to the airport.

  
\--  
Beneath those sunglasses, Baekhyun simply observes his surroundings. He knows that his parents won’t go easy on him. He slips on the men’s restroom and straight on the 3rd cubicle. He gets the wig and changes his clothes. He will disguise so that he can escape peacefully. 

 

The short, brown bob-cut wig hides his slightly long, brunette ones. From the oversized hoodie and jeans, he changed to a plain white shirt then he puts on a cardigan and slips on his sandals . He also puts away his sunglasses and put on his old specs. After putting some cover on his luggage, he directly went to the boarding area. Maybe the muffin Gods are on his side because as he got out of the restroom his flight was called in to board. 

 

With one last huff, Baekhyun mentally cheered himself. _Baekhyun this is now or never. Leave and be happy or stay and suffer! H_ e quickly passed through the gates as he leaves his past behind and _today his life begins._

 

The plane ride took only 6 hours then the flight crew announced something that woke the sleeping brunette from his nap. He stretches his short limbs a bit because his back hurts a little from the odd sleeping position he was in awhile ago. The blue sea and green scenery caught the breathe of petite male. He captured the beauty in front of him in his memory. A few minutes later, the plane landed and Baekhyun pulled his luggage out of the community airport. 

 

Breathing in the fresh air from Baler, Aurora, Baekhyun smiles to himself. _You can do it Byun Baekhyun!_ Then he was off to his destination, to his own house.

\--

 

Pulling out the keys from his pocket, he slips it and the doorlock clicked slowly opening the beach house entrance. Baekhyun was in awe as he scans his own house. It was an off-white beach house with a garden and a garage. It's not that extravagant but it was enough for him. There are few beach houses but there's a little gap from his. There are few spider webs and dusts here and there plus his garden needs remodeling. After some cleaning, Baekhyun is sure that his house will be more beautiful than before.

 

He left his luggage to his room and went out of the house to familiarize himself in his new surroundings. The brown house on the right side seems lively as 2 kids get in and out of the house to go to the shore. He smiles at them. They seem like a happy family, he thought. On the other hand, the house on the left side seems empty. It was a little bigger than his and it's in a beautiful shade of blue. If only he gets to buy that house first, but he still loves his house nevertheless.

 

The sun and the ocean meets and makes a beautiful yellowish-orange hue. The scene before him is beautiful and Baekhyun can't take his eyes off of the sunset. The cool ocean breeze touched his skin and ruffles his hair. He can't help but feel relieved that he's still sexy, free and single. Today, he almost, almost lost his freedom to someone he barely know (and he doesn't even love him!). His parents will be mad at him, cut all his bank accounts and credit cards, and they won't let him get his inheritance. Kyungsoo, his best friend will castrate him for sure. He don't want to meet any of their rage so needs to let it cool down before he see them again. Baekhyun thinks that he won't be back anytime soon. _It kinda feels lonely, huh?_  But he won't turn his back on his decision. 

 

Tomorrow he will live his new life the way he wants to. A new life awaits Byun Baekhyun. With his final thoughts, he goes back to his house calling it a day. _You can make it Baek! You're a Byun!_

 

XOXO

 


	3. When tomorrow comes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's chapter 2 yay!  
> The first few chapters will showcase Baekhyun as a free man lololol

 Baekhyun

 

Soft, sun rays made its way inside the room as it illuminates the surrounding. The fresh, cool sea breeze enters as the curtains sway dancing with the wind. The chirping of the birds sounds melodious as if humming a tune. Clear, blue sky and crystal clear sea water looks scenic in the background. It is a beautiful day to start a new life.

 

The petite male on the makeshift bed stirred awake. Slowly, he opens his eyes and pulling himself to sit. He rubs his eyes tiredly with his slender fingers. Stretching his limbs as his bones pop a crack satisfying him. The brown-haired man stares at the scene outside his bedroom. From the inside, he could see the ocean with its small waves. He can't help but smile. What a wonderful day to start my new life. Baekhyun thought as fresh air fills his lungs. He puts away the makeshift bed and scans his room. Hmm, I need to redecorate this room.

 

It was only 7 o'clock in the morning, Baekhyun decided to drink his choco on the balcony of his room. He brought with him a few packs of his favorite chocolate drink, but since, he barely moved in yesterday, he just put it in his tumbler (which luckily still has water inside).

 

He needs to shop for furniture and appliances for his new home. The house is fully furnished, but it barely has anything inside. But Baekhyun was glad, for he has the chance to decorate his own house and it was a reminder that he has the freedom and control with his life. While drinking his choco, he also list down the things that he needs to buy (he also takes a mental note to clean after shopping). And soon after, the man was off to go to the town to shop.

 

Baekhyun sighs as he saw that his wallet only has a few bills on it mixed with his cards. Puffing his cheeks, he walks to a security and asked where can he find the nearest bank. He can't use his credit card or else his parents will know his whereabouts. He enters a local bank and withdraw from the account. He sighs in relief when he got the cold cash. If he didn't transfer his funds from his old bank for sure he'll be doomed. At least he was fast enough to transfer some of his money to another bank. 

 

Baekhyun is sure that his parents froze all of his cards and bank accounts. Because his parents, especially his Appa, Heechul, won't let him get away with this. Thinking about facing his father's wrath sent shivers down his spine. He brushed off these thoughts and resumed his shopping.

 

It was already passed 2 in the afternoon when he came back on his abode. He dropped his shopping bags and thanked the tricycle driver who helped him with his bags. Tired from almost half a day of shopping and his limbs screaming for rest, he sat on the only bean bag in the living room. He's tired and hungry. But nevertheless, he went to the kitchen and arranged the groceries he bought.

 

Listing down the furniture and appliances he bought plus the grocery list, Baekhyun realized how much money he spent on his first day alone. He feels like crying. Yes, he does have money left in his account, but it won't last forever (he just transferred what he thinks is enough). He was thankful that he already bought the beach house a few months ago through his cousin when they had a vacation in Baler. There are few complimentary furniture and appliances left on by the former owner, but that's all.

 

It's tiring to move in alone, huh?! He thought as he eyes the blue house. It looked empty. Baekhyun wonders who is the owner who gets to buy it first. Then, he went back to list his accounts. A few hours later, his stomach grumbles then he decided to call it a day and proceeds to his kitchen to cook dinner.

\---

 

The continuous knocks on the door stirred awake the sleeping male from his slumber. A quiet, coming was mustered out by his slightly swollen pink lips. Clad only with his boxers and over-sized shirt, he opened the front door.

 

"Good morning!" A cheerful greeting was heard as soon as the door was opened. A younger looking male with a black hair and big eyes is standing in front of Baekhyun. "Hi, I'm Jungkook! I am the one who cleans this house weekly!"

 

The man named Jungkook is so energetic and bubbly. Baekhyun wonders where he got his energy from. He yawns and he was still disoriented because he just woke up.  
Scratching his nape, the caretaker said, "I'm so sorry I wasn't able to clean before you got here! I got some papers due and exams piling up." He gave Baekhyun a meek smile. "Plus V, just told me last Wednesday."

 

V? The sleepy male just nods to whatever the younger is saying. "Jungkook, right? Please, come in." He didn't hesitate to let the stranger come in. Besides, it was his cousin who hired this boy to take care of his house.

 

"Could you please stay in the kitchen while I go fix myself?" After receiving a nod, he quickly went to his room and do his morning rituals. He also changed to a casual clothing with a pair of beach shorts and graphic tee.

 

\--  
"Would you like a cup of coffee or choco?" He asks Jungkook as he enters the kitchen. He prepares 2 mugs for the both of them. 

 

"A hot choco will do, sir." the male replied. 

 

"Nah, don't call me 'sir' I'm not that old." Baekhyun said as he hands over the other cup to the younger. "I'm Baekhyun but I'm sure Taehyung already mentioned my name to you. You can call me hyung." Then he gave him a smile.

 

The two males talked over breakfast. Jungkook insisted to cook for his employer. Baekhyun learned that the male is only 19 years old and currently in college. He only cleans on Saturdays when there's no school. And that he finance his own school fees. He gets to know him and he feels comfortable around the younger. 

 

The two were interrupted from their talk when they heard the doorbell. 

 

"Oh, it must be the ones I shopped yesterday!" Baekhyun exclaims as he gets the door. And true enough the furniture and appliances soon filled the living room. 

 

"Say Jungkook, are you up for a tough cleaning today?" He challenged the other.

 

"Of course, hyung! I'm still young and have lots of energy to waste!" He replied.

 

And the two busied themselves and started cleaning.  
\--

 

The sun is already down when they finished arranging the last furniture. With heavy breathing, sweaty bodies and tired limbs, the two males sprawled on the clean, cold floor. 

 

"Hey hyung, that's a lot of things you bought there, huh," Jungkook said. He pants as he wipes his face with a towel.

 

"Yeah, I wanted to make it look like home. See?" Baekhyun answered as he surveys his newly cleaned living room with the new couch and TV. They also changed the carpet and curtains. "It looks nice, isn't it?"

 

"I must say, you have a nice taste, hyung." The younger chuckles. The older sits up and ruffles his hair. 

 

"Ahhh, I smell. I haven't taken a bath yet and now, I showered in sweat and dust. And I'm hungry." The brunette whines as his stomach growled. The younger laughed at him.

 

"Rest for a bit while I cook the dinner, okay?"  
\--

 

The dinner table was filled with talks and laughters. They barely knew each other and met only a few hours ago, but they just simply click together. Plus Baekhyun may or may not be missing his siblings.

 

"Oh by the way, hyung, I told V that I met you today. Also, he said that you should call him."

 

Oooops. His cousin already knew that he had arrived and this is not good. He didn't tell Jungkook the real reason why he was here. Baekhyun decided to forget about it and start a new life. 

 

"I will. Tell him to keep his mouth shut and I'll call him soon." 

 

Not long after, they decided to call it a day.  
\--

 

After cleaning the table and washing the dishes, Baekhyun went to his bathroom. He opened the shower and hot water streamed down his sore body. The hot water soothes his tired muscles. It was a long day, the petite male was covered with sweat and dust throughout the cleaning operation. He steps out of the shower and do his rituals before going to bed.

 

He was yet to organize his bedroom, but he can already sleep on his finally, bed complete with fluffy pillows and comforter. It looks really inviting. He closed the windows and opened the aircon. Then he once again saw the empty blue house. Maybe, the owner just visit it during summer, he thought.  
Baekhyun climbed his bed. Sleepiness envelopes his tired body, making his lids heavy. A few moments later, soft snores resonated in the room.

XOXO


	4. III. Know Thy Neighbour

   
The past few weeks after moving in passed by in a blur. After arranging his home, Baekhyun tried to get to know his neighbours (which is by the way, a 10-minute walk away from his house).He baked some cupcakes and brought it with him as he introduced himself. The nearest beach house aside from the blue house is quite a distance away.

 

On the green house, a family of four lived in, Mr. Flores welcomed the brunette to his home and asked him to join them for lunch. But Baekhyun declined the offer. He excused himself for he needs to go to his next neighbour. The next house was rented by a group of friends spending their summer away from the bustling city. And in the last house, there lived an old granny with her personal nurse. 

 

It was a good thing that he's fluent in both Korean and English language, however, being in a foreign country with a different language is quite difficult. He doesn't only need to adjust to a foreign culture but also to their language as well. It's not really foreign at all because of her, Baekhyun is kinda familiar with the culture and understands the language a little.

 

The raven-haired male's neighbors are kind as they are willing to help him adjust and warmly welcomed him. They were hospitable to him and he was grateful to have them. So far, his stay in Aurora is peaceful and he plans  to stay in the quite city of Baler. Also, he wants to wait until things are settled or his Appa will have his neck. Besides, he's sure that not only his Appa will want his neck but his bestfriend, Kyungsoo, as well.

 

It's been 2 months and 3 days (let's not count the hours and minutes), since he left. He didn't contact any of his relatives or friends. Even his cousin, Taehyung, who always pester Jungkook about him. He was just stuck inside his home and he got nothing to do. He needs to get employed before all of his savings were used. He already prepared his resume and all the requirements. Also, he thinks that it's time to get a new phone and contact a few friends and especially his cousin. 

 

The soothing sound of waves and cool sea breeze woke him from his slumber. There were a few guests from the nearby beach resorts who swims around the area or simply stroll. Stretching out his limbs, Baekhyun inhales the fresh air as he puts on a smile. He will never get tired seeing the blue waters and green mountains surrounding him. 2 months are enough to rest his mind.

 

Okay, it's time to settle things. I can do this. He chanted to himself.

 

It's 7:47 am, so he decided to prepare breakfast before he went to town. Upon, getting the bacon off the fridge he realized that he also needs to buy groceries. Singing on top of his lungs, he cooks the bacon and fried rice until he saw someone at the blue house. He abruptly stopped his concert. It was strange to think that all the other beach houses were 10 minutes away from his house while on the other hand, the blue house is only 5 minutes or less away. And he hasn't seen a soul since he moved in. Jungkook told him that someone is living in there but the owner was busy settling his new business.

 

Baekhyun wanted to introduce himself to his neighbor because the house was the nearest that could came to his rescue (when needed of course). Maybe, I should ask them to join me for breakfast?

 

He went out and decided to offer breakfast to his neighbor who is always missing in action. The petite male tried to ring the doorbell. It was after a minute or 2 when someone went out. It was a tall, skinny, pink-haired male. He is handsome in Baekhyun's honest opinion. 

 

"안녕하세- oh- Good morning! How can I help you?" The blank faced man said in a fast pace.

 

"Ah, yes, good morning! I'm Baekhyun. I live next door. I just saw someone in this house and thought that I should introduce myself to the owner." Baekhyun introduced as he smiles at him.

 

"Nice to meet you, Baekhyun. I'm Sehun but I'm not the owner of this house. I was just forced to take care of it while he was settling his business." The man, Sehun, introduced as he offers a meek smile to him. "He's almost done anyway so, maybe, he'll settle here soon. I'll give him a word then. I'm sorry but I need to meet him right away."

 

"Oh yes, certainly! I'm sorry to take your time. See you around, Sehun!" He waved him goodbye as the tall male made his way to his car.

 

He faced the blue house once again. He must be a busy man, he thought. Oh well. He go back to his home to finish cooking. After an hour or so, he was done and went his way to the town. 

\--

 

The town is lively. There were a lot of shops here and there. He went there for a few times in the past weeks to buy some groceries. There were shop owners who greeted him as he walks by. Baekhyun made a good impression to them and tried to be friend them. He's still adjusting but it's easier because they helped him. He stopped in front of Aling Ligaya's fruit store. 

 

"Good morning, Aling Ligaya!" Baekhyun greeted cheerfully albeit his funny accent. The old lady gave him a toothy smile in return. 

 

"Magandang umaga rin, Bikyon." The said man laughed at the mispronounced name of his. He understood what she said since he has a friend who talked to him in the same language. [Good morning, Baekhyun]

 

"I would like to ask you if there's any shopping center near here? I need to buy a new phone." 

 

"Ah, walang mall na malapit dito pero pwede kang makabili ng cellphone sa tindahan nila Totoy." He gave her a puzzled look. He didn't catch what she meant. He really needs to give her a phone call soon or else his nose will bleed. [Ah, there wasn't any mall near here but you can buy a phone at Totoy's store]

 

"Nanang ako na maghahatid kay kuya Baekhyun." A teenage girl with brown curls appeared beside Aling Ligaya. "Good morning, Kuya Baekhyun." [Nanang, I will escort Baekhyun hyung]

 

"Good morning, Hannah!" It was the fruit store owner's granddaughter, Hannah. She's outgoing and talkative. She also happens to be a hallyu enthusiast and she was delighted to meet him. Well, practically because he's Korean. But Baekhyun has taken a liking to her. She became her friend despite their age difference. (7 years is not that big right?)

 

She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards another store which is a few stores away. Thankfully, Hannah brought her to a store that sells phones. He immediately bought one and also a new sim. He thanked Hannah and went on his way to the supermarket. "See you around, Baekhyun hyung!" She waved at him as she also went on her way to university.

 

After spending 1 hour inside the supermarket, Baekhyun's done shopping for his neccesities and it'll last for a week. As he walked back to the terminal, he passed by a salon. He stopped for a moment and thought that he needed a haircut and maybe a new hair color will do.

 

"Welcome to L&L salon! What can I help you sir?" The receptionist welcomed him. The salon's ambiance is cozy. And there were only a few customers inside. 

 

"Ah, yes, I would like to have a haircut please? And also, a new hair color." He said to her. 

 

"Have a seat, sir. I will call for a hair stylist, please wait here."

 

Baekhyun gave her a smile. He sat on their lounge and grabs a magazine off the rack. He scans the page and turns it again. What hair color would be good? Hmmm.

 

As he was in a deep thought, the store bell rings, a sign that a customer enters the salon. Baekhyun was in his own thoughts on what hair color will suit him and he was busy flipping pages absentmindedly. He fails to read the atmosphere. The salon suddenly became quiet. There were a few gasps and murmurs among the female inside.

 

"W-welcome, sir! What can I help you?" The receptionist stutters. Most of the people inside the salon stopped and stare at the new comer.

 

A deep baritone voice resonated amidst the silence of the room. "I would like to get a haircut. And bleach my hair please." The receptionist was bewitched that all she could do is stare at the handsome customer in front of her.

 

Almost all of the girls inside gawk at him as if he was a God who descended from heaven and set foot on earth. Well, the customer was a real head turner with his white V neck shirt paired with ripped jeans and sandals. And behind those clothes, a mouth watering hand sculpted body is sure to die for. Plus, that sexy deep voice was like a spell that casted a powerful charm among the girls.

 

But Baekhyun is still in his thoughts not until the hair stylist came to his aide (after staring at the handsome customer).

 

"Shet, bakla, nalaglag ata panty ko kay sir!" Another stylist squeaked at his stylist. The brown-haired male looked puzzled. [Shit, I think 1 dropped my undies because of sir]

 

"Hello,sir! Pasensya na ang pogi po kasi nung pumasok eh." [Sorry sir, it's just that the new customer is so handsome]

 

"Where?" 

 

"Sa may lounge po sir." [At the lounge sir]

 

But as Baekhyun turn around his head, all he could see is the "handsome" stranger's sexy back. The stranger was guided to a dresser at the opposite end of the salon. He can't helped but notice that a lot of eyes followed the man. He must be that handsome then, he thought. He chuckled when he also noticed that few men glared at the handsome stranger. They were jealous of him, he thinks.

 

"Well, anyway, I would like a trim and an ash blonde hair color please." He told his stylist. Then, once again, he busied himself with a magazine. 

 

Little did he know that the handsome stranger is not a stranger at all.

 

\---


End file.
